Awakening
by TheXBlackXQueen
Summary: Kallen is injured in battle and Lelouch is left to wait for her to wake up.
1. Chapter 1

Tick. Tick. Tick. The seconds were slowly melting away as I sat there. Tick. Tick. Tick. It was driving me insane. I am not one to sit around waiting for something to happen, it's just not in me, but what the hell could I do? This was a question I repeatedly asked myself and that little voice inside my head never failed to answer back, _nothing_. I clenched my teeth trying to suppress the urge to growl, something I failed at. _This is maddening. _I thought as I nervously ran my fingers through my long black hair. This waiting was making me insane, well more insane; I'm pretty sure I crossed the insanity line a long time ago. That however is a different matter I'd like to completely forget about. It's proving difficult to forget it though when my last sliver of sanity is laying there injured, dying for all I know. No she won't die. I won't allow it. I released a sigh trying to calm my nerves and to shut my panicking mind up. Finally, after what felt like centuries the doors opened and a nurse walked in. I was immediately out of my seat and questioning her.

"Is she okay?" I asked and despite my voice changer in my mask, my voice still came out hurried and panicked much to my frustration. The nurse quickly nodded her head, slightly fearful of what would happen if she didn't answer quick enough.

"Yes, she will be fine. However, it'll be a few days before she wakes up." I let out a breath; I didn't know I was holding. _Thank God._ I thought, God only knows what I would do if I lost her too.

"So can I see her?" I asked regaining that emotionless tone my mask gives me. Finally sounding like my old self not some worried sick, pathetic fool like before. The nurse nodded her head probably knowing better than to try to deny me of what I really wanted; what I needed. With a swoosh of my cape I was gone and on my way to find her room.

It was a long walk that seemed to take ages, I felt about a hundred years old as I finally reached my goal. Her door was shut and I had to take a deep breath to try to control my rapidly beating heart. With a shaking hand I reached out for the handle and turn it. A click greeted my ears and I slowly pushed the door open. My breath hitched in my throat at the sight that greeted me. Machines were hooked into her body; she was bandaged and bruised on almost every inch of her visible skin. I felt sick with rage at the sight of her. Immediately my rage focused on her. _Why wasn't she more careful? Why did she risk her life? _My mind screamed before quieting down as I realized this was all my fault. Guilt hit me like I was getting run over by a train. It made me physically sick and I vowed to myself that I would never I allow her to be put in harm's way again. With my raging emotions finally somewhat under control I walked to her bed side. Even in this state she was beautiful and I couldn't help but run my still shaking hand across her soft cheek. She looked so peaceful, so content, sleeping. I felt the sudden urge to make sure she always looked this peaceful; it was overwhelming. She was supposed to be my body guard yet, I wanted to lock her away and protect her from this horrid place we called Earth. I spotted a chair nearby and with my free hand reached over to pull it right up next to her bed.

As I sat down exhaustion finally hit me, worrying for her had taken its toll and I was feeling completely drained. I reached out one last time to stroke her hair. As my fingers slid through it I whispered a good night into her ear before finally succumbing to my exhaustion.

Light came beaming in through my visor much too soon for my liking and with a groan I forcefully pried my tired eyes open. As I looked around slightly confused, I had to allow my mind a few moments to catch up and to present me with a reason as to why I was in the infirmary. Then, I remembered; Kallen. I glanced over to see her still sleeping peacefully in the bed right next to me. Before I knew what I was doing I trucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Letting out a sigh I sat there watching her sleeping, plotting ways to keep her safe in my head. Suddenly, a faint knocked jarred me away from my thoughts.

"Kallen?" A shaky voice asked through the door. I let out a sigh knowing I would have company in a few minutes. The handle turned and I watched Ohgi enter the room.

"Zero?" He asked the shock evident in his voice. "What are you doing here?" Turning to face him yet never leave my position beside her bed, I replied.

"Just checking up on my Ace." I let my mechanical voice fill the room and watched as my second in command studied me intently. He seemed to catch something and he scowled at whatever it was.

"You've been here all night haven't you?" His question rammed my brain. _Oh shit, how do I answer that? _ I was in full scale panic mode. I can't show whatever this maybe that I feel for her I can't let that out. Plus, Ohgi is like her big brother, _God he would kill me_. I thought still unable to form words with my now numb mouth. "I though so." Ohgi responded before dropping his head. I stood there frozen to the spot knowing I should deny all of this; however for once in my life I was speechless. I watched as Ohgi began sorting what all of this meant out in his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a sigh and looking at me. "Don't you dare hurt her." He threatened and despite my position as his commander I felt a slight twinge of fear swell up. I swallowed said fear and quickly pushed it away before replying.

"Don't worry," My toneless voice filled the room and despite the regret I was feeling allowed me to stay emotionless to Ohgi's ears. "I can't ever allow us to be together." I finished before turning my head to look at the motionless pilot beside me.

"You really care for her don't you?" Ohgi's voice softened as he asked and he walked to stand by her bed side, right in front of me. I nodded softly, hoping he would miss the small gesture completely since this is a subject I really didn't want to talk to anybody about especially Ohgi. Ohgi however noticed and nodded his head slowly I guess still trying to digest all of this new information. He paused I guess gathering his strength as he looked right at me. "Do you love her?" He asked and I felt like he had just punched me in the gut. All the air quickly escaped my lungs and I felt like a fish without water. I was panicking and trying to remember how to breathe. _Do I love her?_ The question played like a mantra in my head. _Do I love her?_ I don't know. This was all too fast. What was the right answer? What did Ohgi want me to say? Yes? No? Too many thoughts were racing through my head and with a sigh I responded.

"I don't know." I whispered as Ohgi stared back at me obviously wanting something more. "Maybe I could someday, but we are in the middle of a war and…I…she means a lot to me….I don't want to hurt her…" I stuttered on and on most likely sounding like a babbling idiot. Ohgi just nodded.

"I figured so, but you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, I don't care if you are Zero, I will make you suffer." He threated before turning to walk out the door. I let out a sigh of relieve to see him go. That was quiet possibly one of the worsted conversations I have ever had. I turned my sight back to my sleeping Q1 as much as I wanted to stay with her I had work to do and the nurse said it could take a while for her to wake up, so with much reluctance I forced myself to leave her side and return to my quarters, but not before telling the nurse to call me if there was any change in her condition.

It had been a long three days and still my Q1 had not woken up. I was growing extremely frustrated and irritable. Much of this anger I took out on her medical staff. I demanded they find a way to wake her up, but they would just calming responded with a "She needs time to recover." or "She should wake up any day now." I was beyond pissed as I shoved my way into her still room and of course there she was still sleeping; taunting me by not waking up so I could hear her lovely voice. I let out a long sigh before taking up my silent vigil over her. With one last glance at her I went to work on my laptop making sure I had taken all of the necessary precautions from the next phase of my plan. Sudden groan jarred me away from the computer screen to look over at my pilot. I watched as she slowly woke up her eye lids fluttering open to show me her bright blue eyes. Confusion was evident on her beautiful face and I silently watched as she got use to her surroundings. Suddenly her eyes reached mine and even more confusion played across her face. She parted her lips and in a dry hoarse whisper she asked. "Lelouch?"


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I enjoyed them a lot. Here's my next installment of this little tale. Hope you enjoy it and I hope Kallen isn't too OOC. I tried to get her prefect but she is very difficult to write. Anyways, on with the show. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the clothes on my back. **

**Chapter 2:**

_"Lelouch?"_

"Hey." I replied softly as I watched her struggle into an upright position. She tried desperately to hide the pain she was in, but I knew her well enough that she might as well have cried out in pain. I felt my chest tighten at her battle with pain and my mind kept reminding me that I was the reason she was in pain; that I was at fault here. I took a deep breath before turning to her. I had to put up a strong front for her and despite wearing my mask I felt like I was failing. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She replied through gritted teeth. "What the hell happened?" She asked irritation lacing her every word as she reclined her head back and let out a shaky breath. I suddenly felt the urge to see her with my own eyes not through Zero's eyes. I quickly stood up and strode over to the door. I didn't miss the sound of rustling as she turned her head to watch me. I could picture her face beaming with curiosity; wonder what hell I am doing. It brought a small smile to my face. _Always keep them on their toes._ I thought smugly to myself. Once I reached the door I turned the bolt to lock it and a loud click broke the tense silence that surrounded us. I could still feel her eyes burning a hole through the back of my head as she watched me intently. Slowly I reached up for my mask and with a hiss it unclasped itself from my skull. As I turned to face her I pulled the mask away from my face to allow our eyes to meet.

"I had to make sure no one would just walk in." I partly explained, still not answer the question of why I took my mask off in first place. She however, didn't push me for an answer and just nodded her head in understanding as I took my seat beside her. "As for your other question you were injured in battle." I told her trying my best to keep my voice from shaking. Just saying that she was injured was enough to send me into a blind rage something she did not need right now. I had to keep it together.

"Yeah I gathered that." She replied glaring at me. Guess she didn't need me to point out the obvious. She was always one to get to the point. I knew I should just tell her what she wanted to know, but pushing her buttons was just too fun. She was so easy to fire up.

"Then why did you ask?" I slyly asked, knowing full well that, that was not the right thing to say to this particular red-head. She frowned and I saw the fire dance through her eyes as she spoke.

"You know what I meant. Don't play stupid with me Lelouch." She threated and I knew I should probably stop with my teasing, she was hurt after all. I took a deep breath before explaining the situation to her.

"You broke three of your ribs, sprained your wrist, suffered a pretty severe concussion, and have multiple cuts and bruises." I told her in one breath, praying that my words didn't sound anything like the way I was feeling. I watched as she digested all of this new information.

"Well that would explain my pounding head." She jokingly replied. Only to be met by a stern glare from me. She chuckled slightly before suddenly stopping. She gritted her teeth in pain. "Okay laughing is not a good idea." She explained through clenched teeth. I was immediately out of my seat and by her side. She took note of this and quickly berated me for my actions. "I'm fine Lelouch it's not like I have never dealt with pain before." I took a step back and felt my eyes soften.

"I was just trying to help." I responded, trying to get her to understand that it was okay to accept help and to stop being so damn stubborn.

"Well I don't need it." She snapped before abruptly turning over on her side. I grimaced at the action knowing it had to have put her in a shit ton of pain. Damn her stupid stubbornness. I cursed her repeatedly inside my head as I place a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Alright," I started trying to get this stubborn woman to speak to me again. "You don't need any help and you are completely fine. I'll stop trying." I told her trying so hard to keep the sarcasm from seeping into my words. She must have thought I still sound sarcastic because she just let out a snort and continued to ignore me. I let out a sigh of frustration. "That's great just ignore me. It's not like I've been worried sick over you these past three days!" I yelled letting my anger and frustration take hold of me. At my outburst she quickly flipped over to look at me.

"What?" She growled out. "I've been out for three days and you failed to mention it." She spat out at me and I had to force myself not flinch at her tone. _Did she not even care that I had just admitted that I was worried?_ I wondered as I stared into her eyes. They burned with a familiar blue flame and it would have been a relief to see, had they not been directed at me.

"I didn't think it was important." I replied holding my head up to face her challenge head on.

"Not important?" She raged. "I have to get up, my Guren hasn't been tested in three days and I need to assess the damage done to it and….." She rambled on as she tried to get out of the hospital bed.

"Kallen." I interrupted her allowing my commanding voice to come out and stop her in her tracks as I laid my hand on her shoulder. She of course froze and just looked at me. "You need to rest." I stated softly trying to get her to lie back down again.

"Rest?" She questioned. "I've been resting for three days I need to get back to work." She pushed again as she tried to get out of her bed.

"That's an order Q1." I responded. She quickly snapped her head up to see if I was serious. She searched my face and I guess saw that I wasn't budging in this matter as she laid back down.

"Guess I'm deal with Zero then, huh?" She mumbled out looking at the ceiling the whole time. I could tell that she was obviously pissed.

"If that's what it takes for you to get better than yes." I replied softly as I sat back down next to her, content to just let her fume for a few minutes. Once she was calm she turned her head to look at me a sly smile present on her ever so beautiful face as she must have found a way to get back out me for giving her an order she didn't like.

"So you were worried about me?" She asked looking like a dog that had just got his bone. I swallowed loudly trying to think of a good excuse to fix my pervious mess up. With much regret I knew I would have to lie to her again. _It's for her own good._ I told myself as I tried to justify my reason for lying once again to her.

"Of course I did you are my body guard after all and the best pilot we have." _And the last bit of sanity I have left. _I told her as I watched her face fall slightly at my lie.

"Oh right…" She replied her voice dropping off as she spoke. The air around us suddenly became extremely tense as she looked away. "I'm going to take a shower." She stated as she ripped her IV out and proceeded to leave her bed.

"That's not part of resting." I told her as I watched her struggle to the bathroom.

"I'll be fine Lelouch." She replied softly before disappearing behind the bathroom door. I let out another sigh of frustration and sat back down in my chair. _Stupid, stubborn, woman._ I cursed her repeatedly in my head as I closed my eyes trying to chock my frustrations down. With a sigh I got up and flopped myself down right next to the bathroom door. _I'm doing this so I can hear if anything happens to her._ I tried to tell myself over and over again even as the sound of rushing water filled my ears. I groaned trying to block the image of her showering out of my head. _Damn woman._ I cursed again as I softly banged my hand against the wall behind me. My little pity party was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I tried to make it longer than the previous ones. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, which includes Code Geass**

"Zero, are you in there?" I heard a very monotone voice call out to me from the other side of the door. I sighed knowing she wouldn't just go away not until she had gotten whatever it is she wanted. That was only about the fourth time today I had to curse the whole female population. I wearily and reluctantly pulled myself to my feet and left my post next to the bathroom door. On my way to the door I picked up my mask and allowed it to cover my face. Even though C.C. knew who I was, I didn't want any passersby to see my face and learn my little secret. With a click I turned the bolt and pulled the door open slightly. C.C. just strolled right in like she owned the place. I rolled my eyes; she was never one for using manners.

"What do you want?" I asked as I locked the door back and proceeded to remove my mask. She blatantly ignored my questions as she studied her surroundings. Her lack of an answer was frustrating and I was already growing annoyed at her antics. Today was defiantly not a day to push my buttons. When she finally decided to speak to me, she answered my question with another question.

"Is Kallen awake then?" She asked from her spot in my chair her voice still void of all emotions. _Great, _I thought bitterly to myself. _Now I get to play the twenty thousand question game with her and still not get any answers out of her. _ I let out a sigh of frustration. It seems like I have been doing that a lot these past few days. _I wonder if too much sighing is bad for your health. Ha-ha, probably not, but I'm sure all the stress, guilt, remorse, sorrow, and anger that I'm feeling is probably not too good for my health._ I shook my head trying to focus my thoughts back on the immortal witch that I wanted to get the hell out of the room.

"Yes, clearly." I told the immortal witch in front of me. I allowed myself to vent some of my frustration through those two tiny words. The green-haired witch didn't even twitch in response to my obvious annoyance.

"That's good." The immortal stated still indifferent as ever. I waited patiently for her to tell me what it was she wanted. However, only silence greeted my ears. I was weary and exhausted so I decided to take up my spot next to the bathroom door since that witch had taken my chair. The water was still running from the shower and she sounded like she was fine so I turned my attention back to C.C. Her blank face stared back at me as I meet her golden eyes. She still provided me with no explanation as to what she wanted so I asked her once again.

"What do you want, C.C.?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to resist the urge to strangle the immortal witch. I know it wouldn't kill her, but it sure would make me feel a whole hell of a lot better. She looked up at me with that emotionally void face of hers and I once again felt my frustration growing. _God, how I wish Kallen would hurry up. I need someone with emotions to talk to. _I thought angrily to myself as I sighed. Still no answer from the immortal witch.

"Are you really sitting by her door?" The green-headed witch asked, and a slight bit of humor slivered into her voice as she spoke, which for her was just like her rolling on the floor laughing. The thought of her making fun of me, of mocking me fueled that irritation I was feeling and turned it into a burning anger. _How dare she._ I thought bitterly as I resisted the urge to snarl and growl at this stupid woman. _Kallen was seriously injured. _ I finished as I glared at her from my spot on the floor. I could see the small smirk forming on her lips. I was no doubly in for whatever horrible game this witch wanted to play. The game, I knew, would most likely end in my humiliation. "Why are you outside her door?" The witch's toneless voice broke through my plotting mind.

"To make sure she's okay." I responded as if sitting outside a bathroom door was the most normal thing a person could do. I shrugged my shoulders and nonchalantly threw a small insult her way. "I thought that would be obvious." I watched as the corners of her mouth drop oh so slightly and I knew I had managed to push her buttons just a little bit. _Good she got a taste of her own medicine. _I thought smugly to myself. I was in the middle of mentally praising myself for this small victory when she asked me another question.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you're sitting out here?" She asked as a mischievous glint shone in her amber eyes. _Only reason? _ I thought to myself wondering what the hell this woman was getting at. I mean I want to make sure Kallen is okay, why else would I sit on the cold, hard floor outside of a bathroom? This witch made absolutely no sense. Just as I was about to ask her what the hell she meant, the immortal of course partially filled me in. "Are sure it's not cause you enjoy knowing she's only in her birthday suit behind that oh so thin door?" A smirk was firmly placed on her face as she finished her second question. I felt my face immediately turn a very bright shade of red and I suddenly wished I had my mask on. Thankfully, I was able to contain the gasp that about slipped from my lip as she pondered her little question. _Damn witch. _ I thought angrily to myself, disappointed that she could beat me so easily. It took her one question to reduce me to a stunned idiot. God how I loathed her at that moment. Seventy-four different ways to kill the witch and ninety-five ways to make her suffer greatly crossed my mind in about a fraction of a second. I worked on picking my jaw up off the floor before I turned to speak to her. I had everything ready. I was going to brush her question off and act like I didn't care. I was just going to play it cool. However, that was far from what I actually did. Yes, of course I turned into a stuttering fool.

"Whaaat?" I managed to spit out that one questioning word, who knew one word could be so hard to speak and I know I epically failed to achieve the aloof tone that I want. Instead, I am sure I sounded like an eleven year old boy hitting puberty. It was quiet disgraceful. The glint of amusement that shone in the immortal's eyes was hard to miss. She was basically laughing her ass off at me. If she hadn't given me my geass I would have found a way to end her right then and there for good, but for now I sadly had to work on resisting those urges, as tempting as they maybe. I took a deep breath trying to regain some control over myself and to think a way out this ridiculous situation. The only thing that I could think of was to just get the stupid woman to leave me alone. There was no way I could come back from the humiliation she just put me through. She had won and I could see it in her eyes. She knew she was victorious. "C.C., what do you want?" I growled out surrendering myself and letting her claim her victory. She smirked at my downfall and finally answered my original question.

"I just needed your credit card for a pizza." She responded lightly as she flaunted her victory over me. I felt my anger boiling up once again. I quickly whipped my wallet out of my pocket and basically threw my card out her.

"Here!" I exclaimed as I tried as quickly as could to remove the source of my irritation. "Now get the hell out." I growled through gritted teeth as I tried desperately to control my burning fire of rage. She smiled a smile that told me this wasn't over, that there was more to come before she took the card and stood up from her, well my seat.

"Thank so much Lelouch." She taunted before turning and striding out the door, leaving me fuming at her unbearable antics. _God how I wanted to kill that witch. _I once again took a deep breath to try and regain control over my emotions.

The swish of the door beside me opening threw me out of my plotting and breathing exercises. I quickly jumped to my feet as Kallen exited the bathroom. "Kallen!" I responded sound like a kid, who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, as she looked at me with confusion. "Did you enjoy your shower?" I asked my tone all too cheery for her to fall for. I knew what she would ask me and I was just trying to stall until I could think of a good excuse. Her confusion turned into anger and she threw a glare my way.

"Lelouch were you seriously sitting outside the bathroom?" She asked me like a parent asks a child, that's in trouble. And for the third time in the past few days I was reduced to a stuttering idiot. _Holy shit, I must really be losing my touch. _It was embarrassing that the terrorist leader, who was bring about the downfall of the Britannian Empire was reduce to nothing more than a fool, not just once but three freaking times.

'I…well you see…um C.C. came in to get my credit card and she took my seat so…well I just kind of sat on the floor…right here." I managed to at least get something out even if it was the worst possible sentence in the history of language. She seemed pretty skeptical about my answer, but much to my relief she didn't push the issue. Instead she just gave a small "Un Huh." And let the subject die. I cheered victoriously in my head over escaping a certain and rather uncomfortable conversation as I watched Kallen painfully make her way back to the bed. As much as I wanted to help her I resisted it, knowing she would only get angry. _Stupid stubborn woman. _ I thought for the millionth time today. When she had finally collapsed onto the bed with a sigh, I walked over to retake my post next to her bedside. I was slightly unsure of what to do. I didn't want to leave, but I felt there was no reason I, as her leader, should stay. I felt that if I stayed it would be like we were more than a leader and his soldier. Well, as Lelouch I am her friend so that justifies me staying just a little bit longer right? I couldn't decide I was torn between what my heart wanted to do and what my mind knew I should do. Kallen was lying on her side not facing me so I had no clue whether she wanted me to stay or not. _And this is exactly why I hate feelings and pretend like I don't have any. They make things way too damn complicated. _ I was going back and forth in my head before Kallen's sweet voice ripped me away from my indecisive thoughts.

"Lelouch if you have work you need to do, go I'll be fine." She spoke out softly still not facing me. Was there some kind of underlying mean to her words? Did they really mean she wanted me to stay as much as I wanted to? No she could mean that could she? Questions assaulted my brain and left me even more confused I truthfully had no idea what I was going to do. I knew that I wanted to stay. God I wanted to stay so bad. I mean I almost lost her. I never wanted to let her out of my sights again, but was that really the right thing to do or would I cross some invisible line? And if I did cross some line what would that mean for us? I don't want to hurt her and I don't want to ruin our friendship or risk losing the best pilot that I have, but for some reason I couldn't force myself to leave. I just saw images of her Knightmare going down and myself screaming out her name. It physically hurt me to see those images. They made me sick and that pretty much cemented my decision.

"Yeah I know, but if you don't mind I'd like to stay a little while longer." I finally responded, almost dare I say shyly. That is the amazing power this woman has over me. She can make me Lelouch vi Britannia a shy, stuttering little idiot. The thought made me smile slightly. At my answer Kallen flipped herself over to stare wonderingly into my eyes. She was searching me for something and I guess she found it because she let out a small sigh of relief.

"Okay." She muttered softly before blushing a light pink shade. "And thanks Lelouch." _Thanks? _I thought to myself. Why the hell would she be thanking me, the one who almost got her killed? No, if anything I should be on my knees thanking her for once again saving my sorry ass, but I'll never do that I don't have the guts to. I'm a coward, always hiding behind her strength. I felt discussed with myself. I had to find a way to make her see that she shouldn't be grateful. However, I couldn't find the words to kill her gratitude. Instead, I found myself curious as to what she was grateful for. It was nagging at me, persisting that I ask it and so being the ever so weak man that I am I did.

"What for?" I muttered, still ashamed that I had asked the question in the first place. Ashamed that I couldn't man up and tell her she shouldn't be grateful to the man, who almost killed her. I hated myself so much at that moment, but her gratitude was something that I valued something I needed no matter how misplaced it maybe.

"For being there." She stated simply, yet I knew she was being completely honest. She was genuinely glad that I was there. Even just the thought of that made my heart beat so fast I thought it would rip right out of my rib cage. "It means a lot, Lelouch." She continued, blushing slightly at the end and dropping her gaze to the floor. At the end of her little confession I felt myself lean in close to her and since she wasn't watching me I ended up being merely inches away from her beautiful face. I reached out her with my hand and I had to use all my power to stop it from shaking. I placed it under her chin and slowly lifted her head up to look me in the eyes. She was blushing so much that her face was almost the same color as her hair. We were so close I could feel her shaky breath on my face.

"Don't mention it." I spoke out softly as I stared into her eyes. I felt this feeling move through at the moment. I can't really put a name to it, but it was powerful and it completely took me over. "I will always be here." I finished for once in my life telling the truth. She blushed even harder and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as well. And before I knew what I was doing I leaned in. The moment our lips touched was like haven. It was like coming home. This was where I belonged. I could feel the electricity flying even as I begged her entranced into her mouth. The thought of me begging made me smile against her lips only she could do that to me. Finally, she allowed me entrance to her sweet and inviting mouth. Time seemed to stop, yet at the same time it seemed fly by at supersonic speeds. It was incredible. She felt so wonderful against my mouth. I shifted myself forward in my chair so I could probe deeper into her wonderful taste and as I did I felt her snake her arms around my neck. Regretfully, the need for air became way too strong and we both parted. Still wanting to remain in contact we rest our heads against the other's forehead. Her panting breaths hammered against my face and I was in a state of bliss, knowing I could leave her just as breathless as she left me. I felt a small smile forming on my lips as I watched her eyes flutter open.

"Lelouch…" She started questionably before I abruptly silenced her with my finger.

"Shhhh." I hushed her as she stared at me. "You need to rest." I told her tenderly before gently pushing back into her bed. She reluctantly released my neck as exhaustion finally took over her. She let out a deep, content breath before whispering.

"Good night Lelouch." I watched as she quickly drifted off into dream land before lightly kissing her forehead and whisper a soft good night back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry about the wait I have been extremely busy recently, but thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoyed last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope no one was too OOC and the time frame might be a little off. It's supposed to be set before Kallen gets captured. I don't know how well it fits but whatever. Well, and with further ado I bring you the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series and it's better that way. **

**Chapter 4: **

The sounds of the battle field filled my ears. Missiles flying left and right as the repetitive clicking of gun fire filled the air. Is it bad that these sounds were almost comforting to me? That they are like coming home? I let myself be fully amerced into the battle. I breathed it in and let the strategic side of my brain take over. This was the only way I knew to be an effective commander. I had to shut down all emotions and put my heart on ice. This was war there's no place for feelings here. As cold as that may sound it was how I kept my soldiers alive; how we had managed to fight for so long against these overwhelming forces. Today was no different, it may have only been a minor battle in most people's eyes, but every victory counted towards our goal of crushing the Britannian Empire. Our objective for this battle was simple; to push Schnitzel's forces out of their military base just outside of the Tokyo settlement. If and when we managed to secure the base it would be giving us a slight advantage in the upcoming battle over the Tokyo settlement, that I am sure will happen in the next few months. The positioning of the base gave us a nice strategic post for that battle and gave us a slight edge over the Britannian forces. In this war of David verses Goliath, we could us every little advantage we could get. I let myself lean back in my seat inside the Shinkirō. The stage was set all that was needed was my command. _And so we begin._ I thought to myself as a diabolical grin crept across my face. "R5 begin plan delta two four, push forward and wipe out their left flank." I commanded and a round of "Yes sirs" filled the radio channel.

R5 proceed forward and began engaging with the enemy forces as instructed. Toudou was leading this charge and his group was quickly overwhelming the Britannian's left flank. _Good now just as I predicted they will reinforce their left side, opening the right side up for me to take. _I thought to myself feeling that victory was just in my grasps. I could almost taste it. "Q1," I called out to my ace over the radio.

"Yes, Zero?" I heard a lovely voice answer back. I quickly grab the emotions that were threatening to escape and buried them deep down inside of me. Now was no time to show weakness. I had to remain strong for my soldiers, so we could win this battle.

"Begin attack pattern Lone Lotus." I commanded and soon I saw the Guren Mark II take off across the battle field easily wiping out the opposing Sutherlands. It looked too easy for her. I'm sure when we get back to base she'll complain to me and tell me to find her a more challenging opponent. The thought of that situation brought a small smile to my face. I was soon ripped out of my happy thoughts when I noticed groups P6 and P8 were getting completely wiped out. _What the hell is going on down there?_ I wondered in my mind as I tried to fight off the rising panic. This was supposed to be a quick smash and grab mission, what the hell did I miss?

Just as that thought crossed my mind a flash of white shot across my screen. _The Lancelot? _I wondered silently. _What is he doing here? _I felt my anger rise there is no way I am losing this battle just because he showed up. "Q1, I need you to withdrawal immediately. The Lancelot is here occupy him." I quickly told my ace, knowing that she was the only one who could go toe and toe with that machine.

"On my way Zero." She quickly radioed back and I watched her shot across my screen before crashing into Suzaku's machine. The two knightmares clashed at lightning-fast speeds above me. Once I was sure Suzaku was preoccupied I turned my attention back to the battle. Our forces were easily overwhelming the Britannian's out of date Sutherlands.

"R5 is the objective complete yet?" I asked of the radio, now in a hurry to end this petty skirmish.

"Just about Zero we should have the base completely under control in about seven minutes." I heard Toudou's voice inform me over the radio. _Good, _I thought to myself, _with Kallen distracting the Lancelot we should be able to make a clean get away. _ I wasn't too worried about Suzaku, he was just one soldier after all and we had enough fire power to match him and possibly beat him if need be. However, beating him would take time something I don't have the luxury of at the moment, so delaying him would have to suffice.

"Zero the Britannians have sent in reinforcements!" A sudden, panicked voice yelled out across the radio. Just as the soldier message rang out in the Shinkirō, I watched the signals of three units be whipped out from the map. _Shit!_ My mind screamed as I felt a bit of panic raise up in my chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. We should have easily won and been on our merry way. How did this happen? It was then that I got my answer as Schnitzel's personal aircraft came into my view. _ Oh this is just dandy. _ I thought with a frown, what was going to be a smash and grab mission had now just turned into a full force battle. I'll say it again this is just freaking great. With a sigh I quickly regained my composure and began barking orders.

"N2 and B4 form attack pattern alpha strike." I commanded, this wasn't good, I was sending out all my protection, but it was a risk I had to take if I wanted to stand a chance against Schnitzel. I watched my forces mobilize and begin their attack. Everything was running smoothly we were even winning the battle. That is until I saw a flash of pink light coming in my direction. I had to act swiftly as I threw my energy shields up. Luckily, just in time to stop the blast from obliterating me. Once the smoke had clearly I could see my attacker, the Mordred. This had just gone from an annoyance to a complete and utter pain in the ass.

"Zero!" The concerned voice of my ace rung out across the radio channel. "Are you alright?" She asked the concern evident in her every word. It brought a small smile to my face to know that she was worried about me. However, this is neither the time nor the place for me to be caught up in something as irrelevant as how I like that she worries over me. No, we had much more pressing matters at hand before us.

"Yes, I am fine Q1." I responded, pretending not to hear her sigh of relieve. "Don't worry about me focus on the Lancelot. I can hold off the Mordred." I ordered her and she responded in agreement. I watched the Guren initiate in battle with Suzaku before turning my attention back to my main problem; stopping the Mordred. That knightmare was one of the few that could penetrate the Shinkirō's defenses. I don't know how I long can hold out against her attacks. Blast after blast I could feel my shield weakening. Boom! Another blast shook my whole knightmare frame, jarring me from side to side in the pilot's seat. "Damn it." I cursed out loud as my warning lights began flashing, screaming at me to run the hell away, but I couldn't. I needed to distract the Mordred long enough for R5 to complete their mission. I saw another blast zooming my way. This one was going to hurt my shields were almost completely depleted. Hopefully, they could absorb at least half of the blow, but even that looked doubtful. _Well, shit._ I thought to myself knowing I wouldn't have enough time to drop the shields to try and dodge the attack. No that would be suicide. I would end up taking the full impact. Yes, sitting here and letting my shield take hopefully at least half the blast was the best option. It was going to hurt like hell, but I'm sure I will live and if not well, then I guess that's that. I would die a messiah and the people would rally behind the Black Knights so death was almost acceptable. I closed my eyes and awaited the inevitable. However, a scream over the radio snapped me to attention.

"Zero!" I heard Kallen scream and my eyes snapped open instantly, just in time to see her dive in front of me to absorb the Mordred's blast. The intense light from the blast temporarily blinded me and instantly the Guren disappeared from my vision. Panic began to rise up inside me. My mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. Yet, I was in a state of shock everything was still for a split second before it erupted into chaos.

"Kallen!" I heard myself scream hardly recognizing the anguished sound that had just came from my throat. _No! No! No! _My mind screamed over and over again as I watched the now broken and beaten Guren drop to the ground below me. It was in that moment my mind shut down and I began running on auto-pilot. In my hazing state I had ordered our retreat as I use my Slash Harkens to haul the Guren and its pilot to safety.

The ten minutes that it took us to retreat back to our base were the longest ten minutes of my life. I was in full panic mode, hoping, hell maybe even praying that Kallen would be okay. I don't know how well my already unstable mind could handle another death. No this wasn't another death it was Kallen. I don't think I could make it if she. I can't even think it. It is just too unbelievably painful. I let out a sigh trying to push those horrid thoughts from my mind. The second that I landed, I was out of the Shinkirō and prying the cockpit of the Guren open. I wasn't known for my brute strength, but it's funny how strong you can be when someone you care about is in danger. I had the doors of the Guren pried open in less than ten seconds.

The sight that greeted me was a grim one. Blood stained the inside of the knightmare turning everything it touched a burning red. It sickened me, but I pushed the nauseated feeling away, forcing myself to endure for Kallen's sake. The before mentioned pilot was currently collapsed face down in the pilot's seat. I approached slowly for some reason, I guess seeing her like this threw my brain into a state of shock. "Kallen…." I whispered out not knowing why, it's not like I was expecting a response. I was close enough to touch her and with a shaky hand I reached out to grab her shoulder. She didn't react and I felt the sticky sensation of blood staining my hand. I ignored the blood and grabbed her so I could flip her on to her back. I carefully laid her down on her back and checked for a pulse. I couldn't find one. I searched again and again praying to God that I could find one, but I never did. "No." I whispered and slowly began chanting growing louder and louder with each "No". I felt the tears burn my eyes. _She can't just die. _ My mind screamed as the tears rolled down my face and a strangled sob escaped my throat. It felt like I was suffocating, I couldn't remember how to breathe. I collapsed to the ground beside her and slammed my head back against the inside of the Guren. Slowly, bit by bit my mind began slipping away. I could feel it, as I sobbed and screamed at the heavens to bring her back. My sobbing slowly but surely turned in to laughter. I had final broke and I let out a roar of insane laughter tears still streaming down my face.

With a gasp I quickly jolted awake, my eyes snapping open and feverously scanning the room. I was heaving trying to catch my breath as I searched the room for reassurance that it was just a dream, no a nightmare. "Kallen." I whispered out upon seeing her beautiful, peaceful face sleeping in the bed in front of me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and leaned back in my chair. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _ I keep telling myself still trying to push the fear and sorrow of losing her out of my mind. _She survived that blast and she is here. _ I reassured myself still feeling like at any second she would wind up how she was in my dream. I managed to calm myself slightly, but still not enough to my liking when I heard a soft voice call out to me.

"Lelouch?" She questioned as she blinked her eyes opened slowly getting the sleep out of them. I guess the look on my face gave me away because before I knew it she was sitting up in the bed with a confused and concerned look gracing her lovely face. "What's wrong?" She asked gently caressing my check with her hand. I leaned into her touch, craving her warmth. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"It was nothing just a bad dream is all." I answered softly, hoping she wouldn't press me on the matter, since I didn't want to worry her with my petty fears. "Go back to sleep." I tried to order her hoping she would listen and not pry for the details of my dream. However, I should of know my efforts were in vain Kallen was a suborn woman when she what to be.

"No Lelouch, please tell me what has you so scared. I have never seen that look on your face before. Maybe talking about it will help." She pressed trying to get me to spill my dream to her, but I couldn't burden her with it. They were my fears I alone had to bear them not her and not anyone else.

"It was nothing Kallen. Go back to bed." I tried again, but she of course wouldn't have it and I could see that my reluctance to share with her was pissing her off.

"Fine!" She snapped before turning away from me. "Don't tell me anything!" I should be ecstatic that she finally dropped the subject, but I wasn't I was growing anger and her childish behavior.

"Kallen…" I tried to reason with her, but she flatly ignored me making my blood boil in anger. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her so she was facing me. "Fine!" I exclaimed. "You want to know what my dream was about. You died!" I yelled and I could see that shock on her face, but I didn't stop she had got me going. "You took that blast for me again like an idiot, only this time I couldn't save you. I lost you." I whispered that last part as I dropped my gaze from hers and looked at the floor. Before I knew it I felt two warm arms warp their way around my shoulders. She pulled me into her chest as she began whispering to me.

"Oh Lelouch." She spoke softly into my hair. "I'm here. You didn't lose me I promise." I felt safe and content in that moment. Kallen felt like my safe haven. I breathed in her scent before pulling back slightly so I could look into her eyes.

"Don't you ever leave me again." I ordered though it probably sounded more like I was begging. I felt her tense up.

"You know I can't guarantee that Lelouch and neither can you." She said softly as her arms looped around my neck and her fingers played with ends of my hair. "But I will try if you try." She told me with a gleam in her eyes. I let out a snort at her and she laughed.

"It's a deal." I said softly as I leaned in for a soft kiss.


End file.
